littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger27
is the 27th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 76th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the rest of the committee arrive at a villa on the beach for barbecue party before the NagareFesta arrived next week. But while Tsubaki tries to figure out what her parents really is, Mr. Shijima explain to her about his relationship with her parents. Synopsis Tsubaki and the rest of the committee arrive at a villa on the beach for the barbecue party before the NagareFesta arrived next week. With sidelong glances, their languid adviser Shijima watches them excitedly frolic about as they spend the day playing and eating on the beach. After getting ready to view fireworks, Tsubaki and Eisuke finds a greenhouse, the place where memorial trees are planted after each Nagareboshi Stardom Festa by the former committee members. She finds Shijima in the greenhouse and he tells her stories of her parents, Ryotarou and Sumire, from when they were students. He tells her that Sumire helped their committee keep going with her attitude and belief, how he met Ryotarou, and how he helped him find inspiration for his pottery. Tsubaki and Shijima exit the greenhouse and find the committee waiting for them. On the beach, the committee views and creates their own fireworks. When the fireworks end, they reflect on their time together. As they are done, Doom show up to get some cold drinks. But when he spots Shijima, Doom quickly targets Shijima's dream of being pottery. Doom then turns Shijima's dream into the Bloodroid, Lurerre the Abysroid, and everyone falls into nightmare. Angered with him for ruining their fun, the RyuseiRangers transform as Doom tells Tsubaki that she'll regret for ruining his job. She doesn't care though, fighting Lurerre off with the others while making her resolve known to them; she wants to defeat the DeviPunk army because it was making everyone sad. Kinjo and Ginta continue to fight until they managed to defeat the Bloodroid. Suddenly, Lurerre was enlarged and Tsubaki makes sure that the memorial trees is safe by pushing her into the water while the MetaStar Robots just following her. Eros is freezed by Lurerre's ice blast, but Inferno saved him with Melting Breath to let GingaShin II handle it. Soon, Lurerre revealed her true form as the giant mechanical anglerfish and launch the huge blizzard to freeze them, but GingaShin II's body has no effect to her and managed to slaying her true body in half, destroying him. Everyone goes back to normal and with summer holiday is over, the committee is to disband, but they admit that they would like to remain together. The next day, the committee plants their memorial tree. They then propose that they would like to create a NagareFesta event committee with them as the members and Shijima as the adviser. Their proposal is accepted for consideration. Major Events *Summer holiday has officially started across Amanogawa City. *Yusaku Shijima revealed to Tsubaki that he's a friend with her parents since he was student. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ageha En'yokuha **Clockwork Stonehead Hammer **Blossom Sakura Cyclone Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Doom *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Lurerre the Abysroid Secondary Characters *Yusaku Shijima *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Ichiro Natsumura *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Nanami Nagareboshi *Kazushi Kurowaki *Zadina Kurowaki *Kurowaki siblings *Ikki *''Ryotarou Hiiragi'' (flashback) *''Sumire Hiiragi'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Beach Holiday Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Elegant Pure Flower Cocktail. **'Disguise Coord used': Hula Girl. *Meteorstars and Solace Luna's group song, Only You is a Meteor Magic, is played for the first during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime Category:Beach episodes